


beautiful music, dangerous rhythm

by bellaaanovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, High School Student Castiel, Homophobia, M/M, Marijuana, Older Dean, Punk Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and his new and older boyfriend deal with judgmental parents and unfair rules all while falling for each other more and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beautiful music, dangerous rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> for my sweetheart [kaylee](http://ratpaws.tumblr.com) i love u cutie
> 
> title is from "the continental" by fred astaire

They can’t stop staring as Dean pulls up in his car, music shaking the ground. Castiel chooses to ignore the calls from his friends as he gets in. Before Dean drives away, he pulls Castiel in by the back of his neck and kisses him sweetly. Castiel can’t help but blush. He’s the luckiest kid in the world. Having an older boyfriend is nothing less than thrilling. They’ve been exclusive for a month, and he hasn’t exactly told anyone Dean is twenty-four, but that just made it more exciting.

 

“Senior prom is coming up,” Castiel says as the Impala comes to a slow stop a block from his house. “Do you want to go?”

“I didn’t go to my prom. Sounds lame.” Dean responds. Castiel gets out of the car and slugs his backpack over his shoulder. His parents don’t know about Dean either, so he has to get dropped off a ways from his house.

“Think about it.”

“I will,” Castiel gives him a suspicious look as he closes the door and leans into the window. “Promise!”

 

The next day at school, Castiel’s friends ask him over and over who the guy in the old car was.

 

“Oh, you couldn’t tell when he kissed me? That’s my boyfriend, Dean Winchester.”

 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

Two weeks have gone by since Dean made that promise, and they haven’t talked about it since.

 

Dean is rolling a blunt when Castiel hops into the car. It’s a Saturday morning, and his father thinks he’s at a friend’s house, but Dean is going to smoke him out for the first time. He can’t lie and say he isn’t a little nervous; he’s never done any kind of drug before. Dean says that’s an experience every teenager has to have at least once.

 

His boyfriend lights the blunt and takes a fairly large hit, holding in the smoke for a few seconds, and then letting it flow out of his mouth and nose. Castiel is more than a little attracted to Dean right now. He can feel his cheeks heating up as Dean takes another hit, his unoccupied hand resting on his thigh. Dean tilts his head, signaling for Castiel to scoot closer, and takes his cheek in his hand, near-kissing him and blowing the smoke into his mouth. Castiel’s eyes water a bit, but the intimacy in the act is overwhelming.

 

“Didja like that, baby? Wanna take your own hit?” Dean asks in a low voice. Castiel nods. “Alright, don’t inhale too much, some people get dizzy. Don’t want you getting sick.”

“I’m not a kid, Dean.” Castiel argues.

“Yeah, that’s what Sam said the first time he got high, but he ended up almost fainting.” Dean and Castiel laugh together. This is nice.

 

Castiel takes the lit blunt between his index and middle fingers and does as Dean says, gently breathing in the smoke. It doesn’t taste _that_ bad; it actually tastes kind of _good_.

 

“I like it. Please come to prom with me.” Castiel mutters.  
“Alright, angel. Whatever you want.”

 

Dean kisses him soft and slow, and they go down on each other in the backseat. Castiel was surprised at and ridiculously drawn to the metal dermal in his skin and the _Star Trek_ tattoos on the front of his thighs.

 

Today is just full of _firsts._

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

“What do you mean he’s too old?”

“You’re seventeen. He’s twenty-four. Anyone over the age of twenty isn’t allowed at school functions.” Castiel’s school counselor disappoints him severely. Prom is in one week, and he can’t go with his boyfriend because he’s ‘too old’.  “Not to mention he’s a bad influence. I’m looking at your grades, and one of your B’s has dropped down to a C+. Do you want to explain that?”

“You aren’t my father; I don’t have to explain anything to you.” Castiel bites back.

 

He may begin to see what the counselor means.

 

Dean comforts him after school. Castiel can tell Dean feels bad about it, but he assures him with a tight hug it isn’t his fault.

  
“The school system is fucked,” Castiel says bitterly. “I’m really happy I finally get to graduate in a few weeks.”

“You turn eighteen a few days before graduation, right?” Dean asks.

“Yeah.” Dean grabs his face with both of his hands gently and presses their foreheads together. The cold metal of Dean’s eyebrow piercing grazes Castiel’s skin.

“We’re gonna leave this fucking town, baby. I’m gonna take you and we’ll go anywhere you wanna go. I promise, Cas. This town is too small for us; you deserve fuckin’ New York City, fucking San Diego. Anywhere, sweetheart.”

 

Castiel wants to tell Dean he loves him, God, he loves him so much, but he thinks of something Meg said a couple of days ago. _Guys like him, they only want one thing. He’s a punk. You’re a sweet high school boy; of course he wants to fuck you. Sorry, Cas, but I’m just being honest. He’s one of those guys who aren’t there when you wake up in the morning._ He knows he shouldn’t listen to things like that, but it freaked him out, so he chooses not to tell Dean. Hopefully he won’t regret this.

 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

“So, _this_ is the guy you told Anna about?”

 

Castiel’s parents are sitting across from him and Dean. He finally decided it was time for them to meet. Dean looks a little less standoffish than the average day; he’s wearing a blue Zeppelin shirt, jeans – without any holes – and a minimal amount of sharp jewelry. His parents keep giving him once overs more than one time and it’s no doubt making the both of them uncomfortable, but they just have to go with it. They can’t un-meet his parents.

 

“Yeah. Yes. This is Dean.”

“Do you go to school with Castiel?” His mother asks.

“No, actually, I turned twenty-four in January.” His father’s eyes widen. Dean ignores it. “I’m working with my dad at his auto shop. My little brother is going to Stanford.”

“Oh… You’re John Winchester’s kid?” His dad ponders. Dean nods in confirmation, obviously proud. “That explains a lot.”

“Dad!”

 

Dean gnaws on his bottom lip and watches Castiel’s father with squinted eyes. This might get ugly really fast, and when Castiel moves to get up, Dean’s grip on his hand tightens.

 

“What do you mean…Sir?” Dean asks with pure disrespect. It’s a little stirring – no one ever has the courage to stand up to his parents.

“Well, uh, I went to high school with your dad. Real punk, then and now. ‘Course, one of his kids turned out alright, if you don’t include the fact he’s as gay as you. Did you two ever go on a path of discovery with each other?” Castiel can feel his eyes swelling up. He hasn’t met Sam but he knows how good of a person and brother he is.

 

Dean stands up, tugging Castiel up with him, and looks his father in the face.

 

“My dad may be a bit rough around the edges, but everything he’s ever said and done has been to help my brother and I. He’s a _good man_. You’re just a fucking bigoted asshole who doesn’t want your own kid to be happy.”

“Get the hell out.”

“Dad, please.” Castiel turns to his mother desperately, but she doesn’t say a word.

“Get out or I’ll call the cops.”

 

His father forces Dean out and Castiel spends hours on the phone with him. He’s never cried this hard in his life. It doesn’t get easier when his father blocks his cell phone from making and receiving calls.

 

The only time Castiel and Dean can see each other is after school. Fortunately, his parents didn’t think of that. They only have a half hour every day before his parents will get suspicious about why it will have taken him more than that to walk home.

 

“Tomorrow is prom and I can’t go, my parents hate me, and I barely get to see you.” Castiel sighs heavily.

“Your folks don’t hate you, kid. They’re just blind sighted by their conservative ass views. You’re gonna be eighteen in a couple of weeks, remember?”

“You still want to run away together?”

“Of course, baby boy. You and me against the world. Maybe we’ll go to California and you can meet my brother. He has a new girlfriend, you’d like her.” Dean says softly.

 

Maybe this isn’t going to end as tragically as Castiel fears it will.

 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

Castiel is sitting at the kitchen table with a soggy bowl of cereal when he hears it. The Impala’s horn blares so loud the whole street can hear it. He grins and grabs his backpack – which is stuffed with clothes and a hundred dollars – and hurries out the door before his father can finish asking what the hell that is. He jumps in the car and Dean speeds off, music blasting.

 

They kiss at a stoplight and Dean drives fifty miles to a terrifyingly isolated motel surrounded by forest and a river. It’s only eight at night when they get there and Castiel is all-around shocked when they enter the room. The king-sized bed is shoved against the farthest wall rather than in the center of the room. There are streamers duct taped to the ceiling, there’s an old stereo plugged in, and one of those circular electronic spinning balls that light up when you turn it on. Castiel drops his backpack where he stands.

 

“Welcome to prom, angel!” Dean exclaims, his hands held out. He presses the _play_ button on the stereo and a mixtape of soft rock songs starts to resonate throughout the room. They light a blunt and drink out of a metal flask, and it’s perfect. They dance and laugh and talk for hours, and when they fall back on the bed as _I Want You to Want Me_ plays, Castiel doesn’t object to Dean’s hands wandering unexplored parts of his body.

 

They make love, and it’s perfect. They kiss, and they touch, and they _cry_ , and they moan and they yell and they smoke and they rock the bed and it is _perfect._

_It’s perfect._

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

Light shines through the curtains, waking Castiel. He reaches his hand out, and he’s there. His vision is blurry and his stomach hurts and he’s naked and cold and he has a headache but Dean is _there_ and he’s sleeping and Castiel can’t help but laugh. He’s got a soft side for Castiel, and he knows it. Dean wakes shortly after Castiel does. They lie on their sides, looking at each other with a fondness that is out of this world.

 

“One week, baby boy. One week and you graduate, and then we can get the hell out of here. I love you so fucking much.” Dean said it first. Castiel closes his eyes and smiles.

“I love you too, Dean.”

 

Dammit, they are going to do this. They are going to prove everybody wrong.


End file.
